


Effervescent

by Orahime



Series: Effervescence [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Female Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Harry is named Holly, Harry's childhood, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Oneshot, Powerful Harry, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orahime/pseuds/Orahime
Summary: This is a prelude to my new series. Please read this first before the main story!On a fateful Halloween night, James Potter was happily asleep with his beloved wife cuddled in his arms. That is until the magic that saturated his house decided to bring him back into consciousness. Suddenly, they weren't as safe as he was led to believe.





	Effervescent

**Author's Note:**

> Important! Please Read!
> 
> The story has been moved up about ten or so years, so Holly will be born in the year 1990 so that the timelines of all the stories will match with my future plans. I truly hope that you enjoy the story!

Halloween 1990

On a stormy Halloween Night, when the veil between the Otherworld and the world they lived in was at its thinnest. Lily Potter nee Evans awoke with a start in the dead of night. Scrambling for her wand that was under her pillow, Lily breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar weight of her wand rested in her hand. Casting a silent tempus the numbers showed it was barely three in the morning.

Her adrenaline was pumping through her veins in ways she couldn't possibly describe, her heart almost pounding painfully in her chest. She lit the tip of her wand with a silent Lumos and summoned her Patronus and sent an urgent message to Sirius and Remus.

The room glowed an eerie silver as the doe looked at her with soulful eyes, recording her message. Watching as the room darkened once again, with only the moon as a light source, as the doe pranced away, Lily turned to her husband and woke him up with a hard slap to the face.

James Potter was an Auror, one of the youngest to pass the grueling training and enter the force before rising up through the ranks. He hadn't been promoted simply due to his Potter name. But for his keen instincts and ability to act in times of duress. The moment he awoke, cheek stinging and eyes bleary, he could tell.

Something was not right.

The air felt heavy with Magic, even more so than it usually was the moment the Fidelius Charm had been cast. James had felt the ancient and powerful magic wrap around Godric's Hollow. The static it created tingled in the air and for a moment James thought that he could almost touch it.

He sat up in bed, looking at his wife with wide hazel eyes, taking the moment to admire the fire of her hair in the moonlight and gently pushed Lily to fetch Holly. Using silencio on both of their feet, James followed behind his worried wife.

Even under the threat of attack, her beautiful emerald eyes seemed to glow almost hypnotically. Her red hair in messy waves spilling down her bare shoulders. Her pale skin glowed underneath the moonlight. The love of his life who had brought him the greatest joy that Life had to offer.

His Daughter.

His Family.

They entered the room hoping to find their daughter fast asleep but wide emerald eyes blinked at them as if she knew something was wrong. Lily hurriedly picked up the quiet child. As if Holly knew that something was disturbing the peace, the magic that surrounded the house.

James ushered both beloved wife and daughter swiftly towards the fireplace. He could feel it, Godric's Hollow was crying, a voiceless sound that tugged at his magical core, crying a silent warning. Generations of Potters had owned the land where Godric's Hollow rests and the ambient magic sung to the young couple. It was not safe.

James urgently lit the flames with a whispered incendio and quickly threw a pinch of Floo powder pushing Lily and their daughter through first. Potter Manor would be safer. With ancient wards made stronger with the addition of every generation of Potter that resided in their ancestral home, it had been foolish to listen to the advice of the Headmaster.

James cursed the foolish old man under his breath as he stood by the Floo, wand out and keeping a wary eye on the front door. Dumbledore certainly meant well, if only the old man could see further than just his chessboard, the old man was content with pushing pieces around as he saw fit.

Just as his wife and child were whisked away and he had one foot into the Floo, the front door came crashing down and the ominous figure of the Dark Lord stood at their doorway. His wand lit with an eerie Avada Kedavra green, spell ready to steal the life of his prophesied enemy.

Peter Pettigrew cautiously surveying the home from behind his Lord's protection. Body trembling when he saw that James stood by the fireplace, wand in hand. No! Peter had made sure that the family had received and eaten the sleeping potion laced cake that he had brought earlier in the day.

Sharp features pinched in confusion as he saw James Potter who stood angrily in front of the Dark Lord with nothing but his pajamas and wand. "Peter." James hissed in anger, hazel eyes burning as he glared at the traitorous rat.

James Potter's mouth curled up in rage and he loudly vowed vengeance on his old friend. Eyes never losing their tenacity even when he was whisked away by the pull of the Floo Network.

The Dark Lord with all his power had not expected to see the Potters already disappearing into the Floo network in a flare of brilliant green flames. Peter had groveled at his feet, claiming that the Potters would be under a sleep potion that Severus himself had made. Clearly, Pettigrew was incapable of even following simple orders! With a roar, he aimed his wand towards Lord Potter but it was too late. His curse missed and blasted the empty fireplace into broken rubble.

The Potters had fled.

The Dark Lord had failed.

The rage boiled hot underneath his skin and he let out a furious cry into the dark night. Peter Pettigrew took the split second his Lord was distracted to run from Godric's Hollow. As fast as his legs could carry him he escaped into the muggle village in hopes of finding an escape.

That split second the Dark Lord was distracted, he had felt the sudden shift of wards. Lily Potter had invoked Blood Magic so old and powerful, so obscure nobody in the corrupt Ministry would classify it as Dark Magic - if only because none of them would have ever heard of it.

Lily had been skeptical when Dumbledore tried to convince the young couple that hiding under a Fidelius Charm would be infinitely more effective than the ancient Blood Wards that protected Potter Manor.

She had found the ritual deep within the pages of the Potter Grimoire as she lost herself in its pages during sleepless nights. She had to protect her family. She must. There was no other reason for her to rest as long as a madman was after her daughter because of some stupid Prophecy. Her daughter will live her life without such an ominous burden to bare.

A power the Dark Lord knows not.

Lily Potter had found it.

A ritual with the sacrifice of the castor's blood that would vanquish an enemy so thoroughly not even the Fates themselves could rewrite the death. If she did this, her daughter would be safe from the Dark Lord for the rest of her days.

She picked up the Grimoire, clutching it close to her chest, and hurried towards her husband. They would protect their daughter.

No matter the cost.

The Dark Lord let out an unholy shriek of pain, the sound echoing in the silent night traveling the air waking several of the townsfolk. There were no minions to defend him from the ancient Magic that was attacking his very being. Only the excruciating pain running through his veins and screaming through his nerves.

It was like the Cruciatus except that the pain was a thousandfold. Even in the haze of pain where his brain could not form a coherent thought, he managed a manic laugh. Pettigrew had already fled far from Godric's Hollow, the cackling laughter of the Dark Lord only made him stumble as he fled in an attempt to save his life.

He would be back to exact his revenge against the Potters. They would pay. He would return and ground their little spawn's skull into dust as its parents hung tortured in his dungeons.

Until he felt a searing pain stretch from his very soul, through his body before it escaped his vessel and out into the dark night.

His Horcruxes were being destroyed! He could feel the connection to each one be severed painfully as if a blazing knife had been stabbed into his skull and chest with the force of an overpowered Blasting Hex that whatever air he could get into his lungs were once again knocked out.

His Horcruxes were gone and he was dying. The pain ate at his nerves and the Dark Lord crumpled to a heap in Godric's Hollow entryway. The body lay still and would never move again.

Peter Pettigrew ran into the nearest alley and tried to catch his breath. He was panting and sweating. James had escaped. The Dark Lord would surely punish him. He had run as fast as he could to escape his master's wrath. But a sharp stinging pain traveled from his wrist to his elbow.

Was this his Master summoning him? The pain grew in intensity for every moment he ignored it until he could do so no longer. He fell heavily on to his knees. The pain grew into unbearable levels and he started screaming in pain. The dark mark was burning into his arm, the tattoo shining a hot red as it burned his skin. The corrupted magic that powered it being destroyed along with its castor.

It was his screaming that had led Sirius Black and his group of Aurors to the dingy alley where they found the fat man in a fetal position screaming his lungs out. The Aurors quickly made to arrest the man while Sirius Black's grey eyes glared like daggers into the traitor's own weeping blue eyes. There would be no mercy for this man. Sirius would see to it.

Sirius spotted the familiar glow of a large Stag that was standing away from the other wizard folk. Listening to the message, Sirius barked orders for his team to break into smaller groups. His team would be the one to retrieve the Dark Lord's body in Godric's Hollow. Eyes narrowed, Sirius Black marched towards the cottage ready to cart away the bane of his Goddaughter's existence.

Nobody would ever hurt her. Not on his watch.

5 years later

Holly Potter stood in front of the large doorway of Potter Manor, a house elf standing nervously to the side as the young Heiress glared impatiently at the door. Lily Potter sat in a nearby settee with a large tome in her lap. Her daughter had recently learned how to tell the time and she knew when the long hand was at the top and the shorter hand was to the bottom it meant that her daddy would be home soon.

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed and Lily watched as the hand with her husband's face moved from "WORK" to "HOME". Soon a loud crack announcing the arrival of her husband followed by the sound of the heavy door being pushed open echoed.

"Daddy!" Little Holly cried as she jumped into her father's arms.

James Potter held on to the tiny body of his daughter with a wide smile, hazel eyes searching for his wife who gave him a wide smile. She gracefully rose from her seat and went to join the hug, kissing her husband on the lips before sharing a kiss on the forehead to their little angel.

Young Holly smiled a toothy smile and gave both her parent's wet kisses on the cheeks. She loved her Mummy and Daddy. Holly knew that they loved her too. She was often told the story of Mummy and Daddy escaping the clutches of an evil man who wanted to hurt Holly by using powerful Magic.

It was only because of Mummy's endless research and Daddy's unwavering (Holly didn't know what that word meant but Daddy had only laughed and said it was a good strong word) courage that Holly was safe in Potter Manor with the best Mummy and Daddy in the whole wide world.

The small family proceeded to the smaller dining room for dinner where Holly proceeded to babble excitedly to her Daddy about her day while her father listened indulgently. Later that night James hugged his wife close to his chest and kissed her forehead as the rested in bed.

Their young daughter was sound asleep in her own room. The pair were content and happy. There was no ominous prophecy hanging over their heads. No more hiding in plain sight, jumping at every sound. Scrutinizing every shadow.

Dumbledore had tried to convince them that the Dark Lord would return, citing that he had created the horror of horrors known as Horcruxes, yes more than one! Lily had vehemently denied his crazed ramblings. The ritual Lily had found and performed would have destroyed any and every trace of the Dark Lord from the mortal plane.

They had sacrificed their blood, sacrificed the possibility of any future children. So that their happy family could stay safe the Potter parents had made a great sacrifice. Neither of them would be able to have children again.

The ritual had called for the castor's blood. From there it had taken James' seed and Lily's womb so that their blood would no longer flow through any other. They only had their daughter. Their precious daughter who was worth every sacrifice so she could grow up healthy, safe and strong.

Neville

Holly Potter and Neville Longbottom grew up like siblings. They went over to each other's homes quite frequently. Neville even had a room right next to Holly's should he ever sleep over. Which he did. A lot.

Alice and Frank Longbottom were always nice to Holly. That Halloween night years ago, Remus had immediately rushed to Longbottom Manor when he and Sirius had received Lily's Patronus message. Together with Frank and Alice, the three of them dueled ferociously against the Lestranges. It was Augusta who had shot the fatal blow on Bellatrix from where she had been hiding with baby Neville in her arms.

The moment Bellatrix had gone down, Rodolphus had screamed in agony and Frank had quickly managed to petrify him. Seeing both Bella and her husband out of commission Rabastan had attempted to flee only to have Alice point her wand at his throat with a deathly glare in her eyes.

Holly was more often than not at Longbottom Manor playing with all sorts of Magical Plants that her tiny hands could grab hold of. The young child had learned very early in life on the proper way to use the Floo to the point she could step out of it without supervision or even a stumble.

They would pat her head when she did a good job with the plants and give her candy when Mummy wasn't looking. But Holly never told them that Mummy would do the same for Neville. Holly would only turn bright green eyes at her godmother and thank her with a big toothy smile.

Whenever Holly came over to the Longbottom Manor she would make her way through familiar paths towards the back of the Manor where they kept the Greenhouse. There she would spend her day with Neville playing with the plants that were housed there.

Holly's favorite flowers were the singing tulips because they would sing a cheerful tune whenever Holly came over to play. Neville would shyly show her how to care for them, like how his daddy had shown him.

He wanted Holly to enjoy her time in the garden. Holly was his godsister, the best godsister anybody could ever ask for - granted she was his only god sister, but still! Holly was the best!

He didn't understand exactly what it meant but he had heard it from his Mummy, Holly was his sister in all but blood and nothing could break the two apart. Neville quite like the thought that nobody could take his sister away. Holly was all dark hair and bright eyes. Her cheerful smile brightened the room in a way that Neville could never do.

His Mummy and Holly's mummy were best friends and he wanted to be best friends with Holly until he was all grown up too, just like their mummies. Neville was older than Holly by only one day so that means he was the big brother and that he had to protect his sister, Holly.

He had told his Daddy and Daddy had patted his head and told him that's exactly what big brothers do. Neville would be the bestest big brother. Ever. He had announced it once at breakfast and mummy had kissed his forehead with a pretty smile. "There was never any doubt, honey." Neville had beamed at her words and continued to chew on his toast.

Neville knew the story of how an evil man was trying to hurt Holly, and how Holly's Mummy and Daddy had used powerful magic to make the evil man go away. Holly who was always so nice to him and didn't tease him like Daphne Greengrass did when she had come over to tea with her mummy.

Daphne had a younger sister, a whole two years younger! That's two more years than him and Holly! Daphne's sister was named Astoria and both of them were rather mean. They had almost stepped on the singing tulips that Holly had loved so much and when Neville had tried to warn them away they had cried to their Mummy with big wet eyes and called Neville a bully.

Mrs. Greengrass had raised an eyebrow, really crying to their mother the moment something didn't go their way was no way for a proper Pureblood child to act. She had apologized profusely to Alice and gathered her girls home.

Holly had heard of the interaction from Neville. Her great green eyes glimmered in frustration. Who could possibly call Neville a bully, Neville was so sweet and gentle. Neville was kind and loved his plants so much. There was no way that her godbrother was a nasty bully!

A determination to make the girls regret ever saying mean things about her brother, Holly went off to tell her mummy that Neville was not a bully and they shouldn't invite those mean sisters to their Birthday Party.

Lily had smiled indulgently and agreed to the request. Holly was an excellent judge of character, she was perceptive to the people around her. If Holly didn't want the Greengrass sisters to attend her joint birthday party with Neville, then Lily would never deny her daughter. She had written a quick letter to Alice, who replied with her own acceptance. She would never have allowed any girls who called her son a bully near him on his special day.

Mrs. Greengrass had been informed that very day and apologize sincerely once again for daughter's untoward behavior. She knew her girls would be disappointed to miss the party. The party was one of the biggest events of the year, to the children at least, as well as a great way to socialize amongst the other Purebloods.

Birthday

Because the two were only a few hours apart, Neville and Holly had always celebrated their birthdays together. They would hold the party in Potter Manor but celebrate it on the 30th of July. Holly's Mummy and Daddy didn't like to remember how the evil man had tried to hurt Holly just because she had been younger than Neville.

So Mummy and Daddy had told her that the two of them would celebrate their birthdays together. And wouldn't be nice to spend two entire days with Neville by her side? Holly had nodded enthusiastically and run off to tell her godbrother.

Neville always stayed over the night before his birthday and the two would try their best to stay up until midnight so that Holly would be the first to wish Neville a happy birthday. But the two were only 5 (turning 6!) and so they never managed to no matter how hard they tried.

On the day of Neville's birthday, the children would wake up to cheerful music in the air. James and Lily would already be up waiting for the two children so that they would have breakfast together. Breakfast would be the favorites of the children and then the two would get dressed and play in Holly's room.

In the afternoon just before lunch, guests would arrive for the party. Most of them were James' friends from work and Lily's friends from school. The Weasleys would arrive first with their brood, from their eldest to their youngest. Ronald was the same age as them but Holly and Neville could never get along with the youngest son of the Weasley bunch.

He was too loud and being the youngest of six boys made him jealous and prone to sulking when he didn't get his way. Holly learned very early on that Ron didn't always have the newest or nicest things and even though Holly had offered to share, Ron would always give her a look of envy and barely concealed anger.

Her magic had told her to leave the boy alone, not wanting to be the one to make him blow his already short temper. Holly would always greet him kindly because Mummy said that being polite was very important even if she didn't like the other person very much.

Holly would always find herself having interesting conversations with the Weasley twins. They would try to confuse her and fib about who was who. But Holly could always tell them apart without missing a beat. When they asked her why she would simply shrug. Fred and George looked very similar, Holly had almost gone cross-eyed trying to spot the difference between them.

But their Magic felt different. Fred was always a little bit sharper while George always felt a little more steady. But Mummy had said that she shouldn't be going around telling people that she could feel their magic so Holly had promised to keep it a secret.

Well a secret from everybody except Neville.

"Fred is Fred. George is George. It's silly to pretend to be each other." Holly would smile as she munched on cookies the Weasley Matriarch had brought along. The twins would stare after her, their hands held in each other's tight grip.

Holly would then patter away looking for her godbrother. Ronald always had a bad habit of snatching toys out from Neville's grasp. Holly took it upon herself to save her godbrother from the youngest Weasley son. Holly couldn't play with Ginny who was much too shy and wouldn't stray too far from Mrs. Weasley's line of sight.

The Malfoy family would arrive promptly dressed in pretty robes. Narcissa and Lily would chat amicably while Draco would run towards the other children once he saw that his father was suitably distracted.

While he was a little stuck up, Holly and Neville found Draco to be a lot of fun once he got out of his shell. He was especially fun to play Castles and Dragons with. He would always be the Dragon guarding the Prince (Neville) while Holly would be the knight to save Neville.

Neville would protest at first because he was the older one! He should be the one who protected Holly. But Holly had given him such a sad face, saying she didn't want to be a Princess. Neville had immediately given in to sad green eyes.

Fred and George Weasley would occasionally join in making up hilarious stories for the younger children to play along with. Ron wouldn't join them in favor of the food table where he would stuff his little mouth with the great variety of food, both magical and muggle.

The day would stretch where the children would play, then in the afternoon the cake would be brought in and both Holly and Neville would be ushered to the center of the large room. They would blow the candles between them, all six of them! They would close their eyes and make secret wishes before green eyes would meet brown and the two would share a smile.

The day would end after everybody had a slice of cake in hand and presents were given to the children. Then the invited guests would slowly make their way home via the Floo Network. The children would dutifully stand with their parents exchanging goodbyes and thank you's for the lovely presents.

Soon after dinner, the children would start feeling sleepy and tired from their exciting day. They would get washed up before being tucked into their separate beds. Holly, after making sure that her mummy and daddy were in their own room, would sneak over to Neville's room.

The other boy would stay up waiting for her and breathe a sigh of relief once Holly opened the door. Bright green eyes almost glowing in the moonlight, she would tiptoe over to Neville's bed and tuck herself in next to her godbrother.

Holding hands they would talk about anything and everything before finally going to sleep.

On the morning of Holly's birthday, the two children would race back to Holly's room to open the presents that the house elves had stacked up into their individual piles. Both parents would wake up from the racket the two caused before the children were herded towards the dining room for breakfast.

Uncle Remus and Paddy would join them for breakfast, wishing Holly a happy birthday. Remus wasn't one to socialize with the other Purebloods and Sirius had joined his husband to enjoy a quiet day at home.

Both of them really did prefer to be in a more personal setting with the Potters and Longbottoms. Uncle Remus and Paddy had gotten married the year before and Holly had been the flower girl! Neville even got to be the ring bearer. It was a mix of a muggle wedding and a wizard bonding ceremony.

It had been small and intimate, with only close friends and family in attendance. Since both of them were men and had no way to birth an heir, Holly had been named the Black Heir as well as the Potter Heir. Holly didn't really understand why it was so important but she knew that Daddy sometimes came home angry at the other Lords and Ladies of the Wizagamo.

Being a Lady meant that Holly had to be at the Wizagamo sometimes but Daddy had promised he would be with her the entire time. "Besides, Bambi, that's not for a long time yet. Your old man's not going anywhere." Holly didn't understand that either because Daddy went to work almost every day. But she hugged her father and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Besides Neville was Heir Longbottom so that means that he would have to be there too. Uncle Frank as well and he was loads of fun. Uncle Frank could make flowers grow from his palm and he would always tuck one behind Holly's ear. Uncle Frank also had a very pretty smile. It reminded Holly of Neville's.

Uncle Sev would join them later during lunch. Uncle Sev was Mummy's other best friend. He had thick dark hair, even darker than Holly's and dark eyes. He always looked scary and sometimes Neville wouldn't be able to talk when he was around. But Holly knew that Uncle Sev was very kind.

The shovel that Neville had liked so much was a Christmas from Uncle Sev. When had put her hands on her hips and shared the information with him, Neville had tried his best to not hide from the much taller man and Holly was proud to say that Neville was even able to hug Uncle Sev around the legs in greeting!

Uncle Sev would sit with them in Holly's room and read to them amazing stories from pretty books that he had gotten them. Uncle Sev had a deep voice that was very nice! The two children would usually fall asleep partway. When the woke up it was almost time for dinner and Uncle Remus, Paddy and Uncle Sev would join the Potters and Longbottoms for dinner.

It was a precious moment and Holly loved having all the people that she loved around her.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any comments, kudos, constructive criticism and general love for this fic! It's been cross-posted on FFN but I didn't receive many readers, so I'm hoping I will be able to gain a wider reach here!


End file.
